Diepe Littekens En Kostbare Momenten
by MissJanneke
Summary: Verwerken is moeilijk, maar het leven gaat door. Vallen en opstaan. Het hoort bij het leven, kostbare momenten ook. Hoe ervaren de nabestaanden het leven na de oorlog? Met nadruk op Harry en Ginny. (Eerste FanFic. Kritiek en tips zijn welkom. T rating voor sommige schuine zinnen en het gebruikelijke kleffe gedoe.)
1. Hoofdstuk 1 - Lege stiltes

_Harry Potter behoort tot J. K. Rowling._

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Harry liep naar het Nest. Hij was net verschijnseld. Het was rustig op het erf van de Wemels. Zelfs de kabouters hielden zich koest. Het was een week na Voldemorts dood, maar Harry voelde zich niet gerust gesteld. Ergens in zijn hoofd gonsde een stemmetje dat zei dat hij had gefaald. George was zijn broer kwijt. Teddy had geen ouders meer. Sneep, Sirius, Dobby en Perkamentus waren dood. En nog talloze andere onschuldige slachtoffers die niet dood hoefden zijn als Harry het beter had aangepakt. Maar in zijn hart wist hij dat het nu eenmaal zo gegaan is en hij had wel degelijk gewonnen. Maar op deze dag het stemmetje in zijn hoofd de baas. Vandaag was de herdenking en de begrafenissen van de slachtoffers van deze oorlog. Harry had een pak aan en zijn haar zat eindelijk netjes in plaats van warrig. Hij klopte op de voordeur van huize Wemel.

'Oh Harry, wat fijn dat je er bent.' Mevrouw Wemel probeerde blij te klinken, maar de sfeer op die dag bleef treurig. Hermelien en Ron zaten aan tafel en keken somber door het raam naar buiten met een dampende kop thee in hun handen. Hermelien vloog overeind.

'Harry! Wat ben ik blij jou weer te zien!' Harry werd bijna geplet door Hermelien's knuffel en toen Harry naar lucht probeerde te happen stopte Hermelien pas. Ze zag er prachtig uit, maar de onrust en de wallen onder haar ogen verpestten haar mooie kapsel en jurk. 'Was je niet eenzaam in dat huis? Ik bedoel… Je kon toch ook naar hier komen. Ik denk da-'

'Nee Hermelien. Ik moest nadenken en Knijster heeft mij uitstekend gezelschap gehouden.' Harry knipoogde naar Ron, die een oud uitziend pak aan had, maar gelukkig niet zo oud als zijn galagewaad van het bal. 'Hoi Harry.'

'Ook hallo Ron.' Zei Harry terug met een glimlach. Hermelien keek met een blik van kunnen-jongens-niet-normaal-gedag-zeggen-blik. Maar meer was niet nodig.

'Wil je ook thee, Harry?' Mevrouw Wemel schonk een kop in. Er klonk gestommel op de trap.

'Hallo Harry.' George gaf Harry een hand. Het klonk hol zonder de stem van Fred. Ook hij probeerde zijn treurnis te verbergen, maar in zijn ogen was een waas van verdriet. George droeg bijna precies hetzelfde pak als Ron, alleen was zijn broek iets te lang en droeg hij een paarse das in plaats van bruin.

Net toen Harry een slok van zijn thee nam, kwam Ginny binnen. Harry verslikte zich en deed net alsof hij zijn tong had verbrand. Er was na de slag om Zweinstein niets tussen hun meer gebeurd. Maar de gevoelens werden er steeds meer. Vooral omdat ze er nu zo lief en adembenemend mooi uitzag. Ondertussen keek iedereen verbaasd naar Harry, dus zei hij maar: 'Waar zijn meneer Wemel, Percy en Bill en Fleur? En komt Charlie ook?'

'Charlie is weer terug naar Roemenië en Arthur en Percy verdwijnselen vanuit het Ministerie. Bill en Fleur kunnen elk moment komen.'

'Ah. Oké.' Hij nam maar een slokje van zijn thee. Een lege stilte vulde de kamer.

'Harry, Hermelien, komen jullie mee naar de woonkamer? Ik wil jullie iets laten zien.' Zei Ron aandringend. Ze knikten en liepen achter Ron aan en gingen op de bank zitten. 'Jeetje, wat is het treurig daar. Ik kan er niet meer tegen. Percy en pa hebben het drukker dan ooit tevoren en George is nog nooit zo verdrietig geweest. Ma is niet een keer boos geworden op hem, ik denk dat ze nog nooit zo veel medelijden en leed heeft gehad. Maar genoeg, het is over. Hebben jullie nog iets leuks gedaan?'

'Ik ben mijn ouders gaan zoeken. En ik heb ze gevonden in Australië.' begon Hermelien enthousiast. 'Ze herkenden mij natuurlijk niet, maar ze leken heel gelukkig. Ze wonen aan zee en ze hebben een prachtig huis. Ons oude huis heb ik gekocht, want dat stond natuurlijk te koop. Al mijn spullen lagen er gelukkig nog. Ik heb alles ingepakt en ben hier heen gegaan.' Het laatste stuk klonk wat somberder.

Ginny stak haar hoofd om de deur. 'Bill en Fleur zijn er. Komen jullie?'

'Ja, we komen eraan.' Zei Harry blozend en ze liepen de keuken in.

* * *

Na de herdenkingen en de begrafenissen had Harry zich nog nooit zo ellendig gevoeld. De familie Wemel was nog nooit zo ongezellig, Hermelien zag de hele dag wit als een geest, Ron was nog norser en het was een marteling om Ginny zo vreselijk verdrietig te zien. Harry zou haar zo graag vast willen pakken en haar te troosten. Maar Harry kon haar vandaag niet eens aankijken. Hij voelde zich zo schuldig. Voor iedereen.

Hij werd uit zijn gedachten geschud door mevrouw Wemel. 'Harry, liefje, kom je ook eten?'

Harry stond op uit het versleten tuinbankje in de tuin van de familie Wemel. Hij sjokte achter mevrouw Wemel aan, de keuken in. De tafel zat vol, ook al waren Bill, Fleur en Charlie er niet. Hij ging in de lege stoel naast Ron en George zitten, tegenover Ginny en Percy. Ze aten de heerlijke aardappelschotel van mevrouw Wemel terwijl Hermelien en Ginny druk met elkaar praten. Harry at stil zijn eten en wisselde af en toe een woordje met Ron. Na een verrukkelijk toetje, stond Harry op en liep naar buiten. Hij ging bij een boom zitten en keek hoe de tuinkabouters met elkaar vochten.

'Hey.' Ginny ging naast hem zitten. Harry kreeg meteen een kleur en schraapte zijn keel.

'Hoi.' Ginny zag er oogverblindend uit, hij hield van elk moedervlekje op haar huid.

'Dus… Eum… Ga jij terug naar Zweinstein?' vroeg ze na een ongemakkelijke stilte.

'Ja. Ik denk het wel. Als ik nog schouwer wil worden, wil ik wel mijn opleiding afmaken.' Zei hij verlegen. 'En jij?'

'Ook. Al word het wel moeilijk.' Haar stem werd een beetje hees bij die laatste zin. Medelijdend keek hij haar aan. Afgelopen jaar zou vast een hel voor haar zijn geweest.

'Ik kan je niet verzekeren dat het alleen maar leuk en gezellig word. Maar het zal vast een mooi jaar worden.'

'Denk je?'

'Ja. Je ziet je vrienden weer en je kan weer in het Zwerkbalteam spelen. We krijgen nieuwe leraren…'

'Ja.' Zei ze met een zucht. 'Ik snap niet hoe jij zo positief kan blijven, na alles wat je hebt meegemaakt.'

'Ik ook niet. Misschien is het wel schijn.' Zei hij terug en hij keek afwezig naar het meertje. 'Maar ik heb er ook wel leuke dingen aan over gehouden, ik bedoel, Ron had mij anders misschien nooit aangesproken en had ik jou misschien ook wel helemaal niet ontmoet.' Harry kreeg een warm gevoel. 'Dat had ik niet willen missen.' En hij keek weer verlegen naar het meertje. Ineens pakte Ginny zijn hand en gaf er een kneepje in.

'Dat klopt.' Zei ze en ze keek Harry lief aan. Zo bleven ze nog een tijdje zitten en zeiden niets tegen elkaar. Ze keken alleen de leegte van de blauwe hemel in. Het begon langzaam donker te worden en Harry begon onbewust haar hand te strelen.

'Ginny. Waarom kom je niet gewoon weer bij me terug?' Zei hij zacht en schraapte zijn keel. 'Ik bedoel, we hebben nooit definitief afscheid genomen en ik vind het allemaal maar verwarrend. Ik kan het niet langer volhouden om alleen naar je te kijken. Maar het hoeft niet, als je niet wil.' Hij keek verlegen naar haar hand.

'Natuurlijk Harry.' Zei ze opgelucht en ze viel in zijn armen. 'Ik dacht dat je het nooit meer zou vragen. Vorig jaar was een marteling. Ik wist niet eens waar je was en laat staan of je nog leefde. Toen je afscheid van mij nam deed het meer pijn dan welke Crusiatusvloek dan ook.' Een druppel viel in Harry's nek. Hij greep haar stevig beet en verloor het besef van tijd. Hij woelde door haar haar en Ginny frummelde aan zijn overhemd. Hij voelde zich een stuk beter dan tijdens het eten.

'Ik denk dat we maar weer naar binnen moeten gaan.' Zei Ginny toen het tot Harry's verbazing helemaal donker was. Toen ze terug liepen zagen ze Hermelien en Ron met elkaar staan zoenen achter meneer Wemels schuur. Ginny moest giechelen en Harry sloeg zijn hand voor zijn hoofd, maar moest ondertussen grijnzen. Ze liepen naar boven en Ginny keek Harry aan en kuste hem teder op zijn voorhoofd voor het slapen gaan, voordat ze de badkamer binnen ging. Harry liep voldaan nog een trap naar boven, naar Rons kamer. Hij deed zijn kleren uit en deed een trainingbroek en een groot wit shirt aan. Hij liep naar de badkamer, maar Ginny was alweer weg. Hij poetste zijn tanden en ondertussen ging de deur open en Hermelien kwam binnen. Ze zag er wat roder en vrolijker uit dan normaal. Harry spuugde de tandpasta uit en grijnsde. 'Was het gezellig?'

'Oh, Harry. Hou toch je mond.' Probeerde ze nijdig te zeggen, maar ze kon haar brede glimlach niet verbergen. Ook zij ging haar tanden poetsen.

'Welterusten Hermelien.'

'Slaap lekker.' En Harry liep naar boven en ging op de stretcher liggen. Rons bed was nog leeg. Pas toen Ron ook ging liggen viel hij in een diepe slaap.

* * *

_Ik hoop dat het verhaal goed uitpakt. Reviews, kritiek, tips en vragen zijn altijd welkom._


	2. Hoofdstuk 2 - Verontschuldigingen

**Hoofdstuk 2**

De volgende ochtend had Ginny een goed humeur. Nadat ze zich had aangekleed, liep ze naar beneden om te gaan ontbijten. Meneer Wemel was al weg en Percy was gisteren vertrokken. Haar moeder sliep nog, Ron en Harry ook.

'Goedemorgen Ginny.' Zei Hermelien opgewekt terwijl ze haar cornflakes at. Ginny groette haar vrolijk terug. Daarentegen was George heel somber en hij staarde naar een vaas met bloemen. Ginny liep naar hem toe en gaf hem een dikke knuffel. 'Het komt wel goed, Georgie. Echt.' George glimlachte flauwtjes terug en ze liep naar het aanrecht om een broodje met kaas te maken.

'Hm…' zei Hermelien opeens terwijl ze de krant bekeek. 'Zweinstein zoekt vrijwilligers deze zomer om het kasteel te renoveren.' Ze schoof de krant naar George.

'Is dat niet iets voor jou, Harry en Ron?'

'Hermelien, begrijp me niet verkeerd.' Zei George een tikkeltje geschrokken. 'Maar om daar terug te gaan is nu nog een beetje te snel voor mij. Je kan Harry en Ron wel vragen.'

'Ik denk dat het ook te moeilijk is voor Harry om terug te gaan. Ik wil niet voor hem denken, je kan het 'm altijd nog vragen, maar je snapt best wat ik bedoel.' Zegt Ginny bezorgd.

'Jullie hebben gelijk.' Zucht Hermelien. 'George, het spijt me. Ik ben soms ook zo naïef. Ik dacht dat het misschien wel goed was om afgeleid te worden.'

'Het maakt niet uit, Hermelien. Je kan het Ron en Harry het nog altijd vragen, zoals Ginny al zei.' Zei George en hij nam een hap van zijn beschuit.

* * *

Hermelien liep naar Rons kamer. Zachtjes deed ze de deur open. Het was nog maar negen uur 's ochtends, dus ze sliepen nog steeds.

'Ron, Ron!' Fluisterde ze, terwijl ze Ron wakker probeerde te schudden. 'Wakker worden slaapkop.'

'Hmpf.' Sloom kwam hij overeind. 'Wat is er, schoonheid?' En hij keek Hermelien lief aan. Hermelien gaf hem een kus en liet hem de advertentie zien. 'Wat vind je ervan?'

Na dat hij het gelezen had zei hij: 'Ik vind het heel lief, maar ik denk dat ik daar voor de rest van de vakantie voorlopig nog niet naartoe ga.' Verlegen keek hij haar aan.

'Oh, Ron. Ik ga echt niet naar je schreeuwen dat je erheen moet gaan.' Ze glimlachte en Rons gezicht klaarde op.

'Gelukkig.' En hij kuste haar op haar voorhoofd, wat ze antwoordde door een knuffel.

'Hé! Kan dat ergens anders, zuignappen?' Vroeg Harry boos. Abrupt stopten ze en gingen ze weer normaal zitten.

'Grapje toch.' Hij grijnsde. 'Ik ga naar beneden. Ik zie jullie nog wel.' En hij liep weg.

'Ik dacht echt dat hij boos was.' Zei Ron met een verbaast gezicht die alleen hij kan trekken. Toen proesten ze het uit van het lachen.

* * *

Toen Harry beneden kwam zat Ginny aan tafel te lezen. Ze merkte hem niet op en Harry sloop naar haar toe. Toen kuste hij haar in haar nek, ze schrok en maakte een raar geluidje. Lachend liep Harry naar de keukenkast.

'Dat was niet grappig, Harry.' Maar ze kon haar lach niet verbergen.

Harry pakte zijn kom muesli en gin tegenover haar zitten. 'Heb je lekker geslapen, Gin?'

'Een beetje, ik droomde dat Fred in, euh, waar hij nu ook mag zijn, de fopwinkel heeft gestart. Om die mensen ook een pretje te laten beleven, ook al zijn ze…Dood.' Ze stopte en een traan viel op haar boek. Harry pakte haar hand en kuste het. Hij stond op en hurkte naast haar. Terwijl hij haar haar streelde, zei hij: 'Dat is nou echt iets voor Fred.' Ginny glimlachte en veegde haar tranen weg. Ze borg haar boek op en ging op de bank zitten. Harry kwam snel naast haar zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Ginny legde haar benen over die van hem en pakte zijn andere hand vast. 'Harry, Hermelien liet een stukje in de Ochtendprofeet zien. Zweinstein zoekt vrijwilligers om de boel te-'

'Renoveren.' Zei hij snel. 'Weet ik. Ik hoorde het Hermelien tegen Ron zeggen en toen ze klef werden ben ik maar naar jou gegaan.' Harry knipoogde en gaf haar een zoen op haar wang. 'Ik wil voorlopig niet naar die plek. Maar bedankt.' Zei hij treurig. Ginny begroef haar hoofd in zijn schouder en gaf een bemoedigend kneepje in zijn hand. Hij legde zachtjes zijn kin op haar hoofd.

* * *

_Het saaiste hoofdstuk, maar ik hoop dat 'ie toch bevalt. Reviews maken mijn dag een stukje vrolijker. :)_


End file.
